wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dark Sands
Blistorrow is my OTP. And I love writing shipfics. Dark Sands Morrowseer paced the ruins of the Summer Palace, clutching a crumpled scroll in his talons. It was worn from being unrolled and reread so frequently. Now, he could only hope its words held truth. He glanced into the sky. The stars sparkled like diamonds, but no sand-pale shape appeared. His head dropped in disappointment. But he didn't leave. He would wait all night if he had to. Then he heard a small shifting sound behind him, and turned to see Blister balanced lightly upon the scorched earth. Relief and joy fluttered in Morrowseer's heart. But he kept his face impassive and nodded coolly. "Blister," he greeted her. "That's all you have to say?" growled Blister in her smooth, clever voice. "How disappointing, ''Morrowseer." "I- um- well-," stuttered Morrowseer, cursing himself inside at his trouble to form a coherent sentence. But Blister merely smiled and stepped forward, the dark pattern on her back clear against her pale golden scales. "So, you got my message," she said. "Of course," Morrowseer told her. "But you refrained from giving me the details. Why did you request me to come? And at this time?" He tried and failed to make it sound like this was simply an inconvenience to him. She walked closer, brushing her wings against his. Her scales were warm, radiating soft, pleasant heat. "I wanted to speak with you, Morrowseer." "About what?" he asked. "The dragonets?" She laughed. "That's all we've discussed for the last several weeks, Morrowseer. I thought a change would be nice." "What, then?" he asked her, curiosity and excitement prickling inside of him. "Well-" Blister began, then broke off. Her barbed tail coiled gracefully in front of her. "Well- I was simply wondering- what is it like, where you live?" Morrowseer sighed. He could, at least, trust Blister with the truth. "Not very good," he admitted. "Fire, smoke, not much prey. It's hard. Only the strongest make it." "You know," she told him, staring at him with glittering black eyes. "If I become queen- you could always live in the palace, with me. You'd have everything you could ever want." ''Everything I could ever want. Any other time, the phrase would have been far more tempting. But now, pressed against Blister, their dark eyes inches apart, Morrowseer felt as if he was already the happiest dragon in the world. "Blister," he said. "I already have that, right now." He leaned in closer. . Many Moons Later... . "You may now kiss the dragoness!" Morrowseer pressed his snout against Blister's. This was the best moment of his life. Blister, looking even more stunning than usual, smiled at him as they drew away. She wore a golden chain, recently polished, and from it dangled the Eye of Onyx. Several more necklaces linked around her neck, and bracelets sparkled on her arms. A gold tiara studded with obsidian was placed delicately between her horns. Cheers came from all sides. Queen Coral clapped loudly. Judging by the look in her eyes, there would soon be a scroll centering around a certain SandWing and NightWing couple. Anemone shifted in her seat, looking bored, but Auklet cheering wholeheartedly. A dark green SeaWing with odd scars marking his scales was inching closer to Tsunami, who Queen Coral had insisted accompany her to the wedding. Morrowseer took Blister's talons in his own. "Come on," he whispered softly to her. "Let's go celebrate with our adoring crowd." She laughed. . Years Later... . The eggs were speckled silver and pale gold. Cracks marked their surface, all three of them. Morrowseer watched nervously, pacing around them. "Should they have hatched by now?" he asked for the ninth time. "I don't know!" replied Blister, curling around the eggs. "This is my first clutch!" Suddenly, deeper cracks ran down the middle egg. It trembled, then broke open, revealing a small gold dragonet. Her eyes were gray and silver scales speckled the underside of his wings. "She's beautiful," Blister muttered. Morrowseer agreed. He had never seen such a perfect dragonet! Her eyes turned and settled on him, and he spread his wings. She mimicked him with a small, happy squeak. He noted with joy that the scattered star-pattern matched his own, curling inward in a neat spiral. She stretched forward, eyes shining. "What should we name her?" Blister asked, stroking the dragonet's head with a gentle talon. Before Morrowseer could reply, the second egg cracked down the middle. A dark golden-brown talon broke through the shell, followed by a tiny snout that looked just like his own. The dragonet stumbled forward, splaying onto the sand. His spines and head-shape looked like a NightWing's- like his, in particular. Morrowseer smiled down at his son, who gazed at him with wide dark eyes. "They're perfect," whispered Blister. Her sharp, unsettling black gaze had shifted to something Morrowseer had never seen before. He had seen the love shining in her eyes whenever she looked at him, but this was entirely different. A dark fire, fierce yet warm and gentle. His wife turned to the female dragonet- their first-born. Morrowseer reached out, lifting her gently- holding his daughter for the first time. Her scales were warm with a soft heat. WIP Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)